


Dancing in the Dark

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, i just wanted some fluff, lasswell is only briefly mentioned, please let me have this ship, slight nsfw situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: here it is, my fucking rarepair





	Dancing in the Dark

A drink in her hand as she watched the newlywed couple dance. She was standing more towards the corner and sighed. She thought she could have at least one dance with the groom. She was his right hand woman before he fell in love with another woman. Her grip on the glass tightened. She was angry but, he was happy and that's what mattered. She drank more of her drink and walked out of the room.

Standing on the balcony of the room, she stared off into the night. She heard a few people below her drunkenly arguing about something insignificant. She huffed, and looked back into the room. Raegen was still dancing with Sophia. His hands on her body in a way she dreamed about him doing to her. Holding her so close and passionately. Loren wanted something like that. Just someone to hold her close and never let go. 

But that was a dream now. Raegen was her only love. But she definitely couldn't have him now. She rested against the balcony and looked over the edge. “I'm... proud he found someone..” She wept and her tears hit her hands. She didn't know if they were tears of happiness or sadness. She didn't care. Then a hand was on her shoulder. 

“Miss Loren, you shouldn't shed tears over Father.” She turned her head, Lasswell was standing there. Comforting her, as best as he could. She sniffled, “Shouldn't you be with Rain?” Lasswell blinked and looked at her, “Well, I was looking for you because I was sent to look for you.. You have someone worried.” She sighed softly and looked back out to the moon. “..Tell him I'll be back in a moment.” Lasswell nodded and let her be.

Loren stood up and fixed herself and walked back into the ballroom. She glanced around, everyone was dancing with someone, even Rain and Lasswell were dancing together. She went back to the open bar that knew her quite frequently now. She got another glass of wine and stood back away from the lights and gently bumped into someone? “Hey,watch where you're going.” She backed away, “..Sorry.” She turned and took a look at the man who was behind her. Turns out not everyone was dancing. “I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there sir.” She started to walk away and then felt his hand on her shoulder. 

“...You were the one crying, weren't you?” Loren froze, he heard her? “M-Maybe. But why would you care?” He pulled her close and hugged her, “My name is Akstar young lady, I'm going to show you a wonderful night.” Her face heated up, was this man just a side effect of the alcohol? Oh she didn't even care. This man was gorgeous. He was missing a few limbs, she didn't get a good look though. She chuckled and spoke in a hushed voice, “Loren is my name.” 

She murmured and leaned up to kiss him, he returned it quickly. He smelled of whiskey. He was heavily drunk. She didn't care. There was a man willing to give her attention. He pulled her close to him and his hand grabbed at her thighs, she murmured and pulled back from the kiss. “You.. Sly dog.” His hand was gently grazing her body and trailed up to cup her cheek. “Weak.. But... You want to get some petty revenge, huh?” She nodded, her eyes trailing down him. He was missing his left arm and left leg. The leg had a prosthetic but the arm didn't. She looked back up and smiled at him. Gruff, been through a lot, why was he here?

“Lets go dance then. Then we'll see what happens from there.” She nodded quickly and took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. She knew Raegen could see them. She wanted him to. Her hands went to Akstar's sides and his arm wrapped around her. Slowly moving with the music, she gently reached up and touched his ponytail. His hair was so soft, she leaned into his chest and hummed softly. This was something she could get used to. Being safe in his presence. She closed her eyes and he rested his head on hers. He was affectionate. He didn't seem like the person to give affection out so easily though. 

She looked up and kissed his cheek, he didn't return it. She saw he was glaring towards Raegen. Akstar had his hand on her back and held her close. He was... “Are you establishing dominance?” She spoke softly as the two kept slowly dancing with each other. “It's okay, Loren. He won't toy with your heart anymore.” Loren nodded and kissed his cheek gently. She looked to Raegen, he was focused on Sophia. But suddenly, she wasn't feeling jealous anymore. She felt she had a safe spot here, in Akstar's embrace. 

And she didn't mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, tell your friends!


End file.
